


Charade

by Amariel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Espionage, M/M, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariel/pseuds/Amariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Berlin, espionage, Severus Snape and a nasty case of Lucius Malfoy.<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/393251">Translated to Chinese</a> by Fiammanda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charade

They say that the spy has the second oldest profession on earth. Somehow Severus Snape didn't take any comfort in that at all.  
The music was too loud. His drink tasted awful, and the goddamned outfit he had been forced into itched and pinched his skin in all the wrong places. He tried not to sneer at the other patrons at the bar. Every time he felt embarrassed he had to remind himself that this wasn't really him. Very important mission. Cannot fail Dumbledore. He repeated it over and over again. 

While sitting in the bar he wished the most painful tortures imaginable on the person who came up with the idea of sending him to this particular meeting place and under this blasted cover. He blamed Black, the despicable mongrel. The bastard had laughed like a madman when Dumbledore laid out the mission at their last meeting.

"But Snape," Black had said, "You know you'll like it. From what I've heard you made a smashing female at the last teacher's party."

"And he's got quite a voice too," Minerva McGonagall said. "'You do the voodoo that you do so well...' "she croaked out in a voice that reminded Severus of a creaky old door.

"He sure did look good in a dress," Rolanda Hooch added and winked at Severus, who flinched and looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

"It was quite splendid, Severus," Dumbledore said, "If I only had been fifty or sixty years younger..."

"I was drunk." Severus scowled and winced inwardly at the image of a lecherous Dumbledore making a pass at him.

The next time I see Black transform I'm going to stupefy him and shave him like a champion poodle, Severus thought, and tried to pull down his dress and stretch it upwards at the same time. He tried to smile at people, so as not to fall out of character, but he was sure he looked like someone with grave facial tics.

The Kit Kat Club seemed to be a place where no one cared who you were and what your business was, as long as you paid your bill and didn't kill someone, at least not on the premises. Judging from the behaviour of the drunken idiots around him they wouldn't have raised an eyebrow if the Hag of Harridan had risen from the grave and danced a fandango dressed only in a swarm of flies on top of the bar.

The club looked like it was modelled after a certain dark period, for wizards and Muggles both. He wondered why they tried to emulate a period of war and suffering, half a century ago. A period most people wanted to forget. Severus didn't ponder much over the question; he couldn't claim to understand the motives of the people around him most of the time, and even less so foreigners with strange customs and habits.

He had arrived in Berlin a couple of hours earlier and was greeted by Niedermeyer, a former Death Eater who was going to flee the country and seemed set to betray his former comrades as a parting gift. They had met during a short student-exchange program in the summer following Severus' sixth year at Hogwarts. Neidermeyer was very paranoid and reluctant to leave the information in the hands of someone he didn't know. And it was decided that apart from Dumbledore, whom no one would even dream to ask to do something like this, Severus was the only choice.

Lola, the original courier, who usually delivered information from Voldemort to the German followers, wouldn't be able to do the delivery this time since a terminally ill, but very rich aunt was keeping her in Baden-Baden. Distasteful as it was, Severus felt quite sure he could act the part. Take the Polyjuice at Lola's room. Go to the club. Meet the courier from Voldemort. Give him the medallion Niedermeyer had provided. Pick up the parchment from Voldemort. Floo back home and then Apparate to headquarters with the parchment, if he still was alive. 

"What's this Lola person like?" Severus asked.

"What do you call it, yes, perky. Lola is quite a perky person. Happy. Talks a lot." Niedermeyer smiled and nodded several times for emphasis. 

Yes, that sounds like me, Severus thought glumly.

"What does she do?" he asked. The tall blond wizard looked confused, "I mean for a living, for work," Severus said and regretted the question immediately. 

"Ach so. Playing cards," Niedermeyer said, "Very good. Lola is very slight of hand. Never loses." Niedermeyer winked, but it might have been a nervous tic or a reflection in his monocle.

"That won't be requested of me, I hope?" Severus said. Cards? He was quite prestidigitatious when the mixing of potions required it, but he hadn't played any card games since his fourth year at Hogwarts. Anyhow, he presumed Exploding Snap wasn't exactly what Niedermeyer was talking about.

"No, no, do not worry Severus, tonight there is no game. You will just wait for the courier to arrive, give him this medallion and get the parchment." The parchment contained a list of people at the British Ministry of Magic who supported Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Very useful information for Voldemort's supporters in Germany, but absolutely vital to the Order.

Neidermeyer continued to douse him with instructions and halitosis that would have put the emanations from a Blast-Ended Skrewt to shame. He escaped Niedermeyer's nervous ramblings and halitosis as soon as he could, and was promptly left to his own devices in a small dirty room at the cheap hotel the Lola character stayed in while she was in town. 

Dumbledore, I hope you appreciate the lengths I go to for the Order, he thought while taking a little sip of a calming draught he brought with him. He poked through his luggage and picked up a couple of small flasks, mixing ingredients carefully; glad that he had come so well prepared. He was still in his own robes and looked with distaste at Lola's outfit. The only thing good about it was the colour. All black. Stockings, boots and a tiny slip of a dress that left little to imagination, his pale arms bare, and the Dark Mark clearly visible. The Lola person had one, too. Not that she seemed to be the Death Eater type, but Niedermeyer mentioned that her general idea for joining was that the Mark made it easier to get pureblood fanatics to part with their money at the card tables. Of all the inane reasons... Severus rolled his eyes and sighed.

The visible Mark on Lola's arm made him feel uncomfortable. He knew that no one would care if he had the Dark Mark etched on his forehead in the place he was going, but that didn't mean he liked showing it off in public places, even if this one wasn't actually his. He tried the clothes on, and they seemed to fit, even if he looked ridiculous in them. He decided Lola must be quite tall for a woman. Tall, thin and not especially well endowed in the chest department. 

He put the black hair Niedermeyer had given him into the potion and watched it dissolve. 

The Polyjuice didn't taste any better than he remembered. He waited for his body to stretch, twist and fill out with endowments it never had before. A slight twitch ran through him. Nothing more. The Polyjuice shouldn't malfunction, it couldn't! He could brew it in his sleep and was sure that nothing had been amiss. He couldn't explain why he still had all the body parts he was born with. Severus caught sight of himself in the mirror and stared. 

The man in the mirror wasn't him. They resembled each other, but this person had a slightly different chin, smaller nose, rounder cheeks and blue eyes. Still, it was not a woman. There must have been a mix-up of hairs. Damn, damn, damn.

Someone knocked urgently at the door.

"Lola! It's Putti. We're late. You're not drinking are you? And if you are, why haven't you invited me?"

"Of course I'm not drunk," Severus snapped, "I'm...not feeling well. Sore throat." The knocking continued and Severus realised he had no alternative but open it before the hotel staff was alerted.

"Liebchen, let me take care of you. You're not decent I hope?" The lock in the door clicked open. Severus braced himself for the inevitable discovery that he wasn't Lola. He had his wand ready to put a memory charm on the intruder. 

"Now Lolchen, get dressed already," said a tiny man who seemed to be covered in blue glitter. He was chattering constantly, without really expecting answers, and didn't seem to think anything was wrong.

His flowing pink robes had lilac and yellow gauze flowers attached all over. He looked like a demented house-elf, so totally bizarre that Severus almost snickered, but he managed to catch himself and tried to smile instead.

Oh great Merlin, Severus thought, Lola is a man. A man. Not a woman. I knew Voldemort attracted some strange characters. Pure blood certainly doesn't equal sanity. Often quite the opposite, in fact, but this wasn't exactly what I imagined. Not that it's unheard of, of course. Everyone knows that Walden Macnair likes to wear corsets under his robes and wasn't there a rumour about Fudge almost getting caught in pigtails and a gingham dress at that place in Knockturn Alley a couple of years ago? And I'm babbling. Lola is a man.

Severus wiped off his forehead and took a deep breath. I can do this. How hard can it be? Goddamn you, Dumbledore! The senile old coot probably knew this. If I get out of this alive I ought to get an Order of Merlin, First Class. If I ever tell someone about it, that is. Which is completely out of the question. 

He tried to listen more carefully to the little man flitting around his room. He apparently worked at the club where they were headed. He wasn't a Death Eater, or even a wizard. Putti was a squib, something he had no qualms mentioning to a total stranger. Severus was quite surprised; most squibs were ashamed of their unfortunate condition, until he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be a stranger to the strange little man. 

"So, Lolchen, I hear you have a big date tonight. That charming English wizard again."

Severus only nodded. He didn't want to ask why such a character as this happened to be privy to Death Eater secret meetings.

Five minutes later they were on their way to the club. 

"You're too quiet today, Lolchen," Putti said.

"I'm just tired," Severus said.

Severus noted that the Berlin version of Knockturn Alley didn't look all that different at a first glance, except it was much larger and more lit up. A lot of people, mostly wizards and a few gaudily dressed witches, were standing in line on the sidewalks, waiting to get into restaurants and clubs. Clouds of cigarette and cigar smoke swirled under the gaslights. The streets were wide and many of the shops and bars had charmed fairy lights glittering in lurid colours over the entrances. Severus was appalled to see scantily clad men and women dancing and making lewd gestures in some of the windows. Perhaps not quite like Knockturn Alley, he thought.

Putti led the way into a narrow passage and pulled a doorbell chain outside a nondescript door. A small flickering sign over the entrance pictured a cat that was apparently licking its privates. Severus hastily turned his head when the stylised cat looked straight at him, winked and said 'meow'. Putti threw it a kiss and giggled.

The man who opened the door was huge. He had dark brown robes that fell to the floor, no hair and a pallor that made him look like death warmed over. Severus wondered if there was such a thing as half-trolls; this creature sure looked the part. There was no way it could be all human. It grunted and let them pass while Putti waved and said "You look splendid tonight, Afi," to the creature, whose smile revealed a huge gap with far too many sharp and pointy teeth. Severus put his hand over his mouth and coughed discreetly to hide a sudden need to laugh.

Soon he was sitting by the bar, drinking some concoction that the Lola apparently preferred, since it appeared in front of him as soon as he sat down. It had a vile green colour and tasted like fizzy toothpaste. The Putti character disappeared somewhere into the back recesses of the place. 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his back. Someone whispered, "There you are," and gave him a light kiss on the side of the neck. Severus went totally cold. The voice was very familiar; for a second he thought that his cover was blown.

"Lola dear, you look good enough to eat," the man whispered, "I was so pleased to hear I was going to meet you again. Do you have the medallion?" So this was the courier. Severus wanted to run away as far as he could get.

"Oh, it's you," he managed to get out, and dangled the silver medallion in front of the man's face. "I believe you have something for me?"

"I certainly have something you want," the man whispered in his ear, "and don't I always deliver?"

"Well, I would appreciate it if you gave it to me."

"Impatient little thing, aren't you?" he could hear the laughter in the man's voice and involuntarily shivered as he felt long leather-clad fingers brushing his bare shoulders and neck.

"We'll be out of here in no time. I couldn't possibly give it to you in here, could I? My place or yours?"

"Yours," Severus said, "I presume it's better than mine." He was more than a little reluctant to follow the other man to Merlin knows where, but if he did he could at least leave as soon as he got the information. He had no intention to return to the small hotel room and the Putti character's inane chatter, not ever again. 

"Good, I don't fancy that lumpy bed." What? Severus thought, Who said anything about sleeping together? "Lola, love, lets go now." 

Severus excused himself hastily when the man tried to kiss him and went to get his cloak and bag. He managed to down some more of the Polyjuice from his flask. "Cough remedy," he said to Putti, who was jumping up and down in excitement. 

"I saw you at the bar! He's so good looking, a real gentleman," the little man squealed, "You are so lucky! Er weiß wirklich was, im Bett zu tun, nicht? Und er ist groß, nicht? " 

I have absolutely no idea what you just said, Severus thought. He shuddered as he mumbled something non-committal. But I guess I'll find out before the night is over. At least he's attractive, he mused. And stopped in his tracks.

What? I didn't think that! Lucius is not attractive. That's distasteful. I'm sure he meant something else. And he's not interested in men! He's married! Not to mention that he's had heaps of mistresses over the years I've known him. Haven't I supplied him with every potent potion, aphrodisiac aquatic, engorgement emulsion and seducing substance in the book? I've known him for thirty years and I do think I should have noticed something like that.

Like you're so perceptive.

I am!

Oh yes, just like when you told those two Gryffindor boys to stop fighting, when you found them on top of each other in the Astronomy Tower. 

I was distracted. And they were on the floor. I didn't, I couldn't really see...

...That one of them had his hand down the other's trousers. And it's not like you've had anything even resembling a sex life for the last ten years.

I have!

Your own hand doesn't count.

What about Rolanda?

You drank too much and fell asleep before anything happened.

I did not... Well, yes I suppose I did. Let's forget about Rolanda.

Yes, let's. And you've always fancied him.

I haven't!

Oh, like he wasn't a frequent star in your adolescent fantasies? 

I was young, immature, and insecure about my sexuality.

And now?

I'm quite secure, thank you very much.

Oh, is that so? I guess it was Rolanda Hooch's blatant feminine qualities that drew you to make a pass at her in the first place? 

Shut up.

Oh, get real. You do want him.

That is not the issue here. I'm sure he doesn't want this Lola that way. It was just a figure of speech. 

No it wasn't. 

I must be completely daft.

Yes you are, dear. Inhaled too many Potion fumes over the years, I expect. It has started to addle your brain, just like your father said. Somehow his inner voice sounded disturbingly like Poppy Pomfrey. He suddenly longed for some chocolate. Maybe he just had hit his head and would wake up in the hospital wing, finding out that this only was a bad dream. He fought the urge to pinch his own arm.

Severus went back to the bar, to the tall silver-haired wizard, who, as always, was impeccably dressed, this time in a floor-length black velvet cape. He looked Severus up and down, smiled and raised an eyebrow. As they left the club he put an arm around Severus' shoulders. Severus tried to act like having Lucius Malfoy stroking the side of his neck with leather-gloved fingers was the most natural thing in the world.

After a short walk, Severus followed him through a pair of glass doors, into a hotel that looked more like an over-decorated wedding cake than an actual building. The lobby sparkled as if every known kind of Christmas decoration suddenly had exploded inside; it was a glittering blur of crystal chandeliers, white marble, gilded furniture and red velvet. It even had a little fountain that played Eine Kleine Nachtmusik while enchanted golden swans swam around in it. The whole thing was definitely not in Severus' taste and seemed too vulgar for Lucius as well, whom Severus knew usually preferred refined and understated luxuries. Severus felt rather shabby in the midst of all that gleaming gold. Goblins in black uniforms with golden tassels bowed as they passed. 

"Can we have a drink?" Severus asked.

"In my room you can have anything your little heart desires." Severus winced at the implications in Lucius' choice of words and the condescending tone. Since he had to follow through this dreadful charade he grudgingly followed the man, suppressing a desire to sneer. Your little heart, if you have one, which I sincerely doubt, deserve to be cut out and fed to the wolves, Lucius. 

The room was just as luxurious and vulgar as the rest of the hotel.

"A marble tart dressed up in velvet," Severus muttered when Lucius took their cloaks.

"What did you say?" Lucius said as he walked up behind him.

"I said the room is charming," Severus said, "All that velvet." He tried to cover his nervousness by sounding impressed, like a person who actually would enjoy extremely tacky surroundings, not to mention being manhandled, taunted and enchanted by pureblood wizards, probably on a regular basis.

"Didn't you say that about me, last time we met?" Lucius said and put his arm around Severus and licked his ear. Severus sighed. Where was that damned parchment? The flickering tongue behind his ear made little jolts of pleasure radiate down his spine. And why was it suddenly so hot in the room? He was barely dressed. Embarrassed, he tried to shy away and removed the chain around his neck. He had to stop this, and didn't know any other way to do it.

"Here's the medallion. What about the information?" And let's finish this farce right now, so I can leave.

"First things first," Lucius said, threw the medallion carelessly on a table and started to pull down the strap from Severus shoulder, covering the bare skin with small kisses. For a fraction of a second, it felt so good to be touched that Severus leaned against the other man's lips. But he managed to step away again, his heart pounding at an alarming rate, willing himself to stand straight and be calm. Or at least appear to be.

"I thought you offered me a drink?" he said, more sharply than he intended.

"All right. What do you want?" Lucius sounded amused, like he was indulging the whim of a child. 

"Firewisky," Severus said before he could stop himself.

"You've changed tastes," Lucius said, "considerably."

Severus drained the glass in one big gulp. Lucius stared at him and took a small sip from his own drink.

"Another?" Lucius surely mocked him now. Maybe Lola had something of a drinking problem? He tried to gauge if Lucius seemed alarmed in any way, but he still looked amused as he wiggled the bottle invitingly.

"Please." He drained that glass, too, thoroughly grateful for the stinging warmth and calming rush that started to slow down his raging pulse to a more normal rate.

"If I didn't know you so well, I would say that you're nervous." You do, and you don't and you make me feel very nervous, though I'd rather choke on my own tongue before I admit that to you, Severus thought.

He tried to smile. "I'm just a little tired."

"So you're not nervous? Afraid? Of me?" The roughish grin that followed could probably make females heel, roll over and lick his hand like eager puppies. At least it made some small part of Severus want to, dignity be damned. 

"No, I'm not," Severus lied. Dignity be clung to.

"Good." Lucius circled around him like a predator on the prowl. Severus tried not to shiver. Tried not to remember how well he knew this man. And how little he apparently knew about him. Like the fact that Lucius not only could, wanted and did have sex with men, but also men who preferred to dress up in women's clothing. Men who looked remarkably similar to Severus himself.

Some things never change, though, he thought, as the blond hovered behind him. Lucius had always liked to make him uncomfortable. And still could. What would Lucius make him do? What would he want? This is a mission. This is important. Don't risk it. Do whatever he tells you to, he told himself.

Soon he felt Lucius' tongue licking behind his ear and down his neck. Severus shivered. Two thumbs moved over his arms. The feeling of soft, black leather on bare skin didn't feel unpleasant at all.

"What do you want to do this time, my dear?" Lucius whispered in his ear. 

I would like to get the hell out of here, Severus thought. "Whatever you want," he said instead, and hoped it wouldn't include anything too complicated or painful, knowing something about Lucius' leanings. Since he had managed to live through the Dark Lord's Cruciatus several times, hopefully he could live through Lucius'... ahem... in... his... if he wanted to do that. Severus involuntarily clenched his buttocks.

"You are afraid," Lucius laughed. His hands climbed under the tight dress to glide over Severus' bare thighs, stomach and chest. The small pants he wore under the dress seemed suddenly very tight.

"You're quite overwhelming, Lucius," Severus managed to gasp.

"Hm, I suppose I am." 

Lucius drew the dress up, over Severus' head. He was left feeling ridiculously naked, dressed only in stockings, black garters, and pants that revealed far more than they hid.

Lucius pressed his silk-clad body against Severus' back, wrapped his arms around him and let his fingers cleverly play over and pinch Severus' nipples. The unfamiliar feeling made a shiver run through Severus' body, down to his groin where something twitched. 

Lucius repeated the motion and the same twitching feeling returned. A small gasp escaped Severus' lips. Lucius pressed his mouth to the side of Severus' neck and murmured something unintelligible. Severus could feel the affect he was having on Lucius quite clearly. A stiffening cock was pressed firmly to his backside, and he could sense every movement through the thin layers of cloth that separated them.

Severus' fingers ached to touch Lucius. The urge was even stronger than his need to touch himself at this point, and he felt ashamed. He shouldn't be doing this. He was fooling Lucius, making the man believe that he was someone else, and if Lucius had known that this wasn't his usual lover he wouldn't behave like he was. He'll never know, a small voice said inside Severus, no one will ever know.

"Turn around," Lucius whispered, his breath hot and moist against Severus' ear. 

Lucius pressed his lips against Severus'. Almost tender and pliant, yet demanding. Sharp teeth, soft lips, and an amazingly agile tongue. The strong, peaty taste of firewisky lingered in Lucius' mouth. Severus couldn't imagine that he had been kissed like this before. He closed his eyes as his arms wound themselves around Lucius' neck, seemingly of their own volition. He loosened the thong binding Lucius' hair back and let his fingers comb through the silky-soft silver tresses. Lucius moaned into Severus' mouth. He drew back and licked Severus' lower lip.

Uncertain, Severus let his hands wander over the silk-clad back of his old friend, feeling the muscles move as Lucius pushed him towards a large sofa.

"Sit," Lucius said. His voice sounded strained, like he was trying to compose himself.

"I want you naked," Lucius said. Severus looked him in the eye.

"I want to touch you," he replied, without thinking. 

Lucius stared at him for a second. Severus didn't know if he was amused or just excited, but the grey eyes darkened a shade, and he smiled. All the blood in Severus' body seemed to rush towards his groin and he was grateful to be sitting down. If he hadn't, he was sure his knees would have given out under that scrutinising grey gaze.

"Oh, you will, my dear, you will," he said. Severus swallowed before the other man added, "Later."

Soon Lola's boots, stockings and small pants were on the floor, leaving Severus totally naked. Lucius, still fully clothed, slowly removed his black gloves, looked at him and licked his lips, like a snake, ready to strike.

"Oh my," Lucius said, as he knelt between Severus' legs, spreading them with one hand on each knee. Severus closed his eyes, not wanting to see Lucius wantonly ogling his erection, which was standing at attention a scant distance from the other man's lips.

He ached to feel those lips on his burning flesh. But Lucius had other ideas. He blew softly on Severus' cock and held his hips down as they jerked upwards. Severus felt fingers pinching his nipples, hard enough to hurt. His hips rolled and his cock twitched and bumped into something. Something that licked it. His eyes flew open. 

Lucius laughed. "Eager, aren't you?" he said.

"Yes," Severus gasped and felt Lucius' broad tongue lick him from root to tip, swirling around and around. When Severus felt those lips close around the head he thought he was going to come, right then, like an overeager teenager. I am a sophisticated man of the world, he thought, I can certainly restrain myself long enough. I can...Yeah, right.

He suddenly felt Lucius' teeth scraping the sides of his cock. Just a little, not enough to cause pain. But enough to make a knot of ice form in Severus' stomach. He's not going to bite it off, is he? he thought. But Lucius only continued licking, sucking and stroking in a way that made Severus think his brain had relocated to his cock. If not, all the blood in his body certainly must have. He panted, moaned and wriggled, reciting potion recipes in his head to stop the tingling that had started in his groin and spread throughout his limbs, making his toes curl in apprehension. Eye of newt, shredded skin of puffskein, three ounces of hypericum, one quart of flitterbloom petals...where was I? ...Shredded skin of newt...no...Merlin, yes, yes, GOD! 

Suddenly Lucius stopped and removed both hands and mouth from Severus writhing body.

He sat up on the sofa, slowly unbuttoning his white silk shirt. Severus reached out and touched the hard, flat planes of his chest. His hairless chest. Lucius, you vain sod, Severus thought. As if he didn't know that Lucius frequently used the Depilate potion. He himself was usually the one who provided Lucius with it.

Severus touched his nipples, stroked them and pinched them, and was rewarded with a small gasp. But when he tried to push the shirt over Lucius' shoulders the man wouldn't let him.

"We don't have much time," Lucius said, "I have other guests to entertain tonight."

The knot of ice returned. Only ten times bigger.

"You're jealous," Lucius said as he gave Severus another of those scrutinising looks. "How delightful." With a smug smile he leaned down to Severus' mouth. 

And as Severus' hands went under the white silk to touch soft skin and hard muscles, he tried to remind himself that he had no business getting jealous of anything Lucius did, and should be very grateful that Lucius hadn't guessed that this wasn't his Lola. 

"Next time I'll be as naked as you want me. It's not like you haven't seen it all before," he whispered as he let the faintest touch of teeth run along an earlobe. 

I have, only you don't know that, Severus thought.

Lucius had filled out nicely over the years. His shoulders were broader; he was taller and more muscular today. Certainly not the skinny fifteen-year old boy Severus remembered from one early morning in the shower stalls in the Slytherin dungeons. Bathed in a ray of light from the small window high up on the wall, he had looked like an angel, slick and wet under the running water, head thrown back in abandon as he enjoyed a very private moment with himself when he thought no one else would be up. Severus never forgot the sound of the boy's rasping breath and the slapping noise of a hand moving faster and faster over stretched, slick skin. Blushing and ashamed, he could feel himself growing hard as he had hid in the shadows, unable to move, watching until it was over and Lucius put a hand on the tile and stuck his head under the water.

Severus was abruptly jolted from the memory as Lucius beckoned him to come forward. Severus opened the fastenings on the black trousers to reveal the hard, aching treasure within. He had no idea what he ought to do, but tried to imitate Lucius' previous actions.

"Yes, oh Lord, yes," Lucius panted as Severus tried his best to lick, suck and stroke the same way he had been stroked, sucked and licked before.

"Stop, stop," Lucius said after a while and Severus did, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Don't look so worried," Lucius said, "I just don't want to come yet and I most certainly will if you keep on doing that. Turn around." Severus complied.

Lucius positioned himself behind Severus; suddenly he had his wand in his hand and was muttering a spell. What if he isn't going to do what I think? What if he knows and is going to kill me now? Severus steeled himself for a Crucio or something worse, feeling his erection wilt. It returned in full as soon as it became clear that killing was not what Lucius had in mind. He showered Severus' back and neck with kisses, licks and small bites as slick fingers touched him, spread, opened and penetrated him in a way he had never contemplated before tonight.

Severus tried to relax; Lucius had probably done that to this body many times before, and he would certainly give himself away if he started to act like a shy virgin.

Suddenly Lucius was knuckle-deep inside him and Severus felt a jolt of pleasure twitching his cock, like it was a hand puppet that the fingers inside him could control. He let out a startled gasp. Lucius chuckled and did it again. And again.

Suddenly Lucius started to move down Severus' back, his tongue leaving a wet trail, all the way down. When he removed his fingers, Severus heard himself moan at the loss. He gasped as he felt that amazing tongue take over from the fingers. 

Severus thought his eyes were going to bulge out of his head and gasped loudly again. 

Oh sweet Merlin, what is he doing? Whatever he had thought was coming, this wasn't part of it. My imagination is apparently not what it used to be. He suppressed an almost hysterical giggle.

"Stop squirming, don't you like this?" Lucius lifted his head and got the words out in between harsh sharp breaths.

"Mmmhmm...YES!" Severus screamed.

"I can't wait to be inside you." Lucius eager, almost hoarse voice made a warm wave slowly curl around Severus' spine.

"So don't wait," Severus said, overwhelmed, needing, wanting. To come, right then, or prolong this sensation as long as he could. Or both. Or whatever Lucius wanted to do as long as he did something, anything.

"Beg me to fuck you," Lucius said, "I want to hear you beg."

Beg, Severus wanted to snap. I don't beg. Who do you think I am? One of your little whores? Oh...um... The fingers returned. Severus took a deep breath as a surge of absolute pleasure ran through him. "Please fuck me, Lucius, please."

"More. Tell me more." Lucius sounded just as eager as a child on Christmas, waiting to tear into a pile of presents.

Severus could hear and feel Lucius breathing hard and shallow, gripping his shoulder tightly as he increased the depth and speed of the fingers thrusting into Severus' opening.

"Do you want me inside you? My cock? I'm so hard, do you feel it?" 

"Yes. Yes. I want your big...hard... cock inside me. Now. Please." The last vestiges of dignity he once might have thought he had crumbled completely. "Oh God, Lucius." The last words stumbled out in a rush and he could hear the desperation in his own voice, part need and part embarrassment.

"As you wish," Lucius said and straightened himself for a second. Severus looked over his shoulder and saw Lucius take his wand and gingerly cover his erection with the same slick substance he had used on his fingers. He positioned himself at Severus' entrance.

Severus had a moment of panic. It felt far too big to fit inside him and would surely hurt.

"Just relax," Lucius said and started to push through the resisting ring of muscle. 

"Good Lord," Severus said, "Oh Merlin help me, that feels amazing..." He interrupted that thought before he revealed too much to the man who held his hips like a vice and slowly entered his body. 

Severus felt like he would dissolve into small particles any second. He had never felt so completely taken care of, helpless and needy in a way that made no other choice possible than letting go completely. When Lucius sped up and wrapped a sure hand around Severus' erection and began to stroke him, Severus thought his heart would stop. 

He had no idea how Lucius managed to be so coordinated. There was no need to recite potion ingredients anymore, since he desperately needed to come. His body convulsed with pleasure, all throughout his limbs, from fingertips to toes. There was some rational little voice deep down whispering: Lucius Malfoy is fucking you and you are writhing under him like a cheap whore. He told it to shut up. I don't care. I don't care. I don't...

Lucius didn't stop, just moaned with open mouth in his hair as Severus spilled his seed over Lucius' hand and the red velvet sofa.

Lucius continued to move, faster and faster, his hands holding Severus' hips in a hard grip. He muttered what sounded like small curses between clenched teeth. "Oh yes, damn you to hell, you cocksucker. You make my cock feel so good. I curse you, I hex you, I fuck you. You love it, don't you? You dirty little slut, take it, yes, take it, you...aaah." With a final jerk and a sigh he sank down onto the body beneath him.

Severus revelled in the feeling of skin against skin and regretted thoroughly that this was as close as he would ever get to the man currently prostrate on top of him, still inside him. He tried to repress the pointless jealousy of the stupid Lola character when Lucius raised himself a bit, drew back the hair from the nape of his neck and placed a kiss there. 

Severus sighed contentedly. 

Lucius withdrew and stood up. Severus shook his head and tried to discard the stupid morose urge to kiss Lucius once more. It was over. He felt empty, like something invisible, but almost palpable had been in his grasp, but slipped away. It ached in a way he had decided long ago never to acknowledge again. Things that almost was, but never would be, were nothing to linger on. He tried his best to ignore it. 

He rolled over on his side and watched Lucius flick his wand and incantate a cleansing spell, on both of them, the sofa and his clothes. Except for his somewhat unruly hair and the much redder lips than usual, Lucius soon looked just as impeccable as before. Severus felt very vulnerable and exposed. Lucius wasn't looking at him, just surveying the room, chewing on his lower lip. He seemed on edge, almost fidgeting, as he walked away to rummage through the pockets of his cape.

Lucius handed Severus a folded parchment. The seal bore a very familiar crest. A chill ran through him when he saw it. It was the same crest that adorned both their arms. He took his bag and carefully put the parchment away.

Lucius came up behind him, put his hand on Severus' shoulder and turned him around. He smiled. Severus recognised that face. There was an amused, slightly cruel glint in his eyes that Severus didn't know if he liked. Lucius leaned in towards him. Severus suddenly wanted to run away.

"Severus," Lucius whispered. "Next time let's not go through this charade."

Severus stumbled backwards, mouth falling open as he stared at Lucius.

"Char... WHAT?" His throat felt constrained, this couldn't be true. Lucius couldn't have said what he thought he heard him say. There was no way.

"You heard me, Severus." The imperious tone and sibilant sound of his own name hit Severus like a whiplash.

"Wha..." He tried to regain his breath.

"And I must say I'm not disappointed. No, not at all." Lucius sighed dreamily, winked and looked at him with a benevolent smile. Severus knew he was staring, probably with his mouth still gaping.

"Why..."

"I've wanted this for a long time you know, I just didn't imagine I would ever get the opportunity," Lucius said. The smile and flirtatious theatrics was replaced with a look of eager seriousness. 

"You - what?"

"I'm serious. I have." 

"You..."

"You seemed so intent to hold your distance. You never flirted back," he said regretfully.

"Flirt?" Perceptive as always, Severus. 

"I knew I could break down that barrier, if I just got the chance." The thought of what barriers Lucius actually had breached tonight, with various parts of his body, made Severus cringe in embarrassment.

"I...I...I..." It would be good if you'd remember to take a breath now and then, you know. 

"Have you suddenly developed sesquipedalophobia, Severus, my usually - so - eloquent friend?" Lucius said, his amusement at Severus' confusion apparent.

"What?"

"You've never seemed to be afraid to use long words before."

"How...I...You..."

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when Severus Snape was at a loss for words." 

And neither had Severus, truth to be told.

"How...how...did you know it was I?"

"Don't play me for a fool, Severus. I've known you too long and I know you too well. Even if it's not your voice and not exactly your body, I could recognise your manners and way of speaking anywhere. How long have we known each other, really?" This was Lucius trying to seem friendly and honest. Severus was not to let himself be fooled.

"But you gave me the parchment."

"Yes, I did. But I knew you weren't Lola as soon as you opened your mouth in the club. Lola hasn't got two brain cells to stick together. It's fair to say that it's not Lola's conversational skills I'm going to miss."

"You won't come back here then?"

"Yes, I will. Unfortunately Lola won't." Lucius' cold voice held no regret, just a hint of amusement. 

"Won't? Why?"

"By now Lola will have taken up permanent residence in Baden-Baden. Very permanent. In the cemetery."

"Lola's dead?" The piercing sting of guilt he felt had less to do with another pointless murder than the fact that he had gotten himself involved with people like this in the first place.

"Quite. You know, it's sad when the hired help cannot be trusted. Measures must be taken." Now he was mocking Severus openly.

"I see." Severus gritted his teeth and stubbornly refused to rise to yet another of those taunting baits.

Lucius gave him a white-toothed grin and Severus steeled himself, to not let Lucius get to him. He knew too well what the other man was capable of, now more than ever.

He hoped he could get out of there before Lucius remembered that he couldn't exactly be trusted either. Hopefully he didn't want to kill someone in his room. Severus took his bag and removed the small bundle of clothes he had travelled in, wanting his wand and, deciding that no further harm could come from wearing his robes, now. A wave of his wand expanded them to original size and he thanked all good graces that a spell could button him up, since he didn't think his shaking hands would manage.

"Oh, well, yes. I'll be on my way then," Severus said after putting on his own boots. Conflicting thoughts warred inside him: one part wanted to throw Lucius down on the sofa and...kiss... fuck... punch... hex ...whatever; the other wanted to get really drunk and hopefully forget that this ever happened.

"Until next time, Severus." The small wink following the words revealed exactly what Lucius meant.

"Next time?" A stab of ice-cold fear made Severus look up and meet those cold grey eyes, glittering with amusement at Severus' bewildered state, no doubt.

"There are lots of lovely little hotels in London. The Muggle part, of course. It will be very private. I'll let you know when. You chose the place. And perhaps I'll get you some more information. Think about it. You cannot really refuse. Your little Order will insist, I think." Lucius' lips curled up in a predatory smile that, in Severus' opinion, might have made the most vicious fighting dog roll over and offer up his jugular in submission. We're all prone to canine behaviour, at one point or another in life, he thought, defeated.

"How do I know it's not a trap?" He cursed himself for asking that right out, in a voice that betrayed his own fear. 

"You don't." The soft voice held equal amounts of threat and promise, blurring the thin line between fear and excitement, if Severus ever had been able to make that distinction. Right now he certainly wasn't.

"Are you going to turn me over to Voldemort? Kill me?" If he was really honest, the possibility of meeting Lucius like this again was tempting. Of course he had no intention of being that honest with himself.

"No. You realise I could have killed you already, had I wanted to." Lucius grabbed his chin and forced Severus to look at him. 

"Yes. You're going to give me information? Are you a spy, Lucius? A blood traitor?" Lucius let go of him, straightened up, and gave him a haughty look.

"Please. Don't insult me. Let's just say that I've been feeding Dumbledore's pets some pieces of information for quite a while now. Not that I like it. I just want to have a way out, if worst comes to worst." How convenient for you, Severus thought.

"You've told the Order about Death Eater operations?"

"Yes. A bit anyway. But now they will have to change my contact. If your Order won't, I will insist on it. He's not as agreeable as you are. He's not agreeable at all, in fact." 

"But you came here to deliver a message from Voldemort. And you did."

"Oh, Severus. I don't take sides. Well, I do, but you know me. That's why I'm telling you now that the information in the parchment is worthless. It was a test for Niedermeyer. He was under suspicion already when little Lola betrayed him well and good."

"Lola betrayed Niedermeyer?"

"Lola was the one who told us that he was leaving the country. As you know, Lord Voldemort isn't exactly prone to give people a second chance. We decided to test Niedermeyer since he hadn't told anyone about the exchange in couriers."

"So when you saw me, you knew?"

"No, actually I knew before that. I just didn't know who it would be. Niedermeyer wouldn't tell."

"Is he dead?"

"Very much so. You would be very lucky to survive defenestration from the seventh floor. He was not, I'm sorry to say."

"What?"

"He fell out a window."

"I know what defenestration means!" Severus snapped venomously. How dared the ludicrous, condescending son of a...

"Of course you do. Anyway, it wasn't exactly voluntarily. He had a little help. And before you ask, as I can see you want to; no, I didn't do it." The mock-hurt tone was belied by the smirk on his lips and didn't fool Severus for a second.

"It would be far from you to dirty your own hands with such things, wouldn't it?"

Lucius laughed. "I will of course tell Lord Voldemort that the courier was false. Just not that it was you. Somehow I don't believe he'll understand that I didn't kill you when I found out. But I'm entitled to a little fun, am I not?"

A little fun? What happened to 'I've wanted to do this with you forever'? Let's see how fun you think it is when I shove your wand so far up your arse you can taste it. But that thought somehow banished the anger and fed some very unwanted images to his brain. Lucius merely looked amused and licked his lips. The bastard. 

"Are you going to betray me later?" He asked and managed to keep his voice low and level.

"No." The smile disappeared. He sounded determined and sincere. Severus could not detect the slightest flicker of taunting or amusement as his eyes met the steady, calm, grey gaze.

"Why not?"

"You're already branded as a spy. Your head on a platter would get me a few points from Lord Voldemort, but I prefer you alive." Lucius' smirk returned as he raised an amused eyebrow.

"Why?"

"My dear Severus, I am a man of many interests, but necrophilia has never been one of them." Severus sighed. Lucius mocking words had a serious undertone that Severus didn't want to ponder. He wouldn't fool himself into thinking that Lucius actually was able to care about anyone but himself. 

A million sarcastic retorts flew through his mind, but he really didn't want to continue this conversation with Lucius. Not until he had time to rationally think it over and didn't feel so confused.

Lucius slowly put on his black leather gloves, his grey eyes never leaving Severus. Severus looked hastily away. 

"Lucius," he started to say, but thought better of it. Instead, he nodded curtly and left, feeling unusually light-headed, as well as a bit ashamed. His cheeks were warm and collar uncomfortably tight. As he closed the door he could hear the sound of Lucius Malfoy's laughter. 

They say espionage is the second oldest profession on earth. But Severus felt more like he had just joined the ranks of the oldest.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest. Response to the three-word challenge: prestidigitation, defenestration, and sesquipedalophobia. All my gratitude to wonderful beta Salix, as well as EFA and Tankgirl for advice and help with the lemon and Pinguthegreek for German language check.
> 
> The Kit Kat Club snitched from Cabaret, the hag in a swarm of flies from Which Witch, by Eva Ibbotson. Also inspired by Marlene Dietrich singing Ich bin die fesche Lola, in Die Blaue Engel.  
>  _Er weiß wirklich was, im Bett zu tun, nicht? Und er ist groß, nicht?_ He really knows what to do in bed, doesn't he? And he is big, isn't he?


End file.
